Le Melin, Beloved Consort
by Padfootette
Summary: After being reincarnated into an elfling Harry is adopted by the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. What happens when he finds his One in the Heir to Isildur. I adopted this story with permission. & I made the cover.
1. Chapter 1: New Life Blossoms

Disclaimer: None of which you recognise belongs to me, it belongs to its respective owners. This story has been adopted with permission to make it into a longer multi chapter story.

Warnings: slash, OOC, angst, future Mpreg

Chapter One, A New Life Blossoms

The elves of Lothlórien has ever seen the sky so dark as it was now; a dark liquorish black that few stars that resided in the sky could barely be seen. For they have never glowed so dimly as they did then, nor the wind be so still and calm but yet carry that sense of foreboding that made everyone on edge. The whole essence of the forest be it from the golden leaves high up in the trees or the lush green grass that crunched beneath your feet with the mornings dew; screamed of an innocent life filled with so much pain, loss and strife.

The shadows seemed to cling to everything and seemed to seep into your very skin for never had they been so dark in Lothlórien. The air was close and heavy, and the songs were quiet, lost in the quietest of wind. There was no sound of the forest dwellers through the trees for no hawks flew high above the treetops; no rabbits hopped in the high grass seeking shelter from predators. No deer wandered through the forest foraging on the leaves and berries that grew upon the bushes; no birds sung their songs in the trees and no owls hooted in the canopies above.

Something was seriously wrong within the depths of the fair forest, and the Lady of this beautiful forest was awake searching through her Realm in a frantic search. Her crystal blue eyes shone brighter then the brightest star on the clearest of nights; her porcelain skin glimmered as if it was made out of the rays of the moon itself, her golden hair shined like rays of the sun.

Her footsteps though hasty were light as a feather barely leaving a sound as she raced as fast as she could for the person who's heart cried for help, for love. She walked alongside the river that flowed through her forest as gentle as a summer breeze, listening to the whispers in the wind. Her heart clenching tightly in her need to hurry, her mind hoping it wasn't too late.

A whisper of a prayer escaped her coral lips when her eyes caught sight of a small shape by the river. She hurried over to the figure and fell to her knees beside it, her hands trembling as she gathered it into her arms. Her heart clenching as she did so for this was no mere shape it was a body. A body of a small child who trembled from both fear and the cold at her tender touch and hold. Raven black tresses fell around a pale face. Thin Cupid bow lips were parted and slow, pained breaths escaped between them.

The young boy, for she realised he was a boy, a very beautiful boy that they would have trouble keeping suitors away when he was older, was dressed in clothes far too big for him that seemed to drown his too thin frame and were far too thin for the cold nights of late winter, even if they were extremely baggy. Cradling the thin frame in her right arm close to her chest to keep him warm, Lady Galadriel raised her left hand to tenderly caress his brow. She brushed his silky soft hair away from his face, and her heart both danced and broke in her chest when she saw his ears were pointed like that of her Kin.

"What has happened to this Hên!" She whispered as she cupped his cheek caressing it with her thumb. Her mind was suddenly filled with memories that didn't belong to her; memories that held a great world of pain, loss, betrayal and loneliness and of sorrow and death; memories that no child should ever have to feel. She saw great power and darkness, but she also saw love and hope.

With a loving smile she carefully gathered the small child into her arms and stood to make her way back to Caras Galadhon. The child whimpered in his restless sleep curling towards her, seeking her warmth. Galadriel's heart swelled with love for her new son, the new son of Lothlórien. For she had no doubt that her husband and all the Elves within her Realm would love and protect the small boy.

"Fear naught, little one, for you are safe now. Your old life is over and your new life starts today, filled with love and joy." She whispered into the wind, weaving her power around the child held tightly in her arms. "You shall no longer be known as Harry Potter. From this day forward you shall be known as Calénandir of Lórien, and you shall suffer no more."

"Calén? Calén, manke naa lle?" An annoyed sigh followed the question, for the Elf searching for Calén stopped in his tracks, fisting his hands into fists as he tried to stop the worry from over whelming him as he looked around with an annoyed yet worried frown on his face. "Calén, if you do not appear right now, I shall be forced to tell Lady Galadriel that you've gone past the borders of Lórien again, and you know she and Lord Celeborn will not be happy with you!" The Elf shouted into the surrounding forest.

Feeling a presence behind him, the Elf spun on his heel without making a sound, only for his frown to deepen as saw no one was standing behind him. Just as he was calling the wayward Elflings name again as he turned in the opposite direction, his breath caught in his throat when he finally saw the one he was looking for. Calén was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and amusement shining in those viridian eyes. "Hello Haldir, your a long way from your post." Calén commented as he pushed himself off of the tree. "Was there an emergency?" Calén asked innocently his head tilting to the side.

Haldir ignored Calén's question as his eyes darted over Calén's lithe form searching for injuries of any sort. "What have we told you about wandering off without telling anyone? And to disappear for hours at a time, do you know how worried you've had everyone gwador?" Haldir asked. "It is not safe for you to wander the woods alone, no matter how well protected our borders are."

Calén sighed and rolled his eyes as the same argument was presented to himself yet again, yes he may be an Elfling and he knew there was darkness growing in the North, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know what lay beyond the borders of Lothlôrien, he wanted to know what other type of creatures and people lay in the other parts of the world. "I'm no longer a young child, Haldir. Everyone else in this forest can wander as far as they please and yet I am the only living thing in Lothlôrien who is not allowed to walk no further than a mile from Caras Galadhon," Calén spoke as he turned lightly on his heel and made his way down the path leading back to the city.

The Elf now known as Haldir caught up with rather quickly and glanced at his young companion and charge out if the corner of his eye, before he sighed and looked down the path. "We only wish to protect you from the evils that spread across these lands, Calén. Ever since Lady Galadriel..."

"I know Haldir," Calén interrupted him. Haldir sighed and pulled his young friend closer than to him as he saw the Elfling close his eyes in obvious pain at the memories of his remembered past that Haldir knew were flashing across his closed eyes.

It was silence for a while as they travelled back towards the city of Lothlôrien, until Calén suddenly broke the tense silence between them. "I remember everything you know." Calén stated refusing to look at Haldir as he felt the Elf's eyes burn into the side of his head. "I do not mean to seem ungrateful, and not do I want to seem as I do not love u all because I do, very much so. But I need my freedom; I cannot and nor do I want to remain trapped within the walls of my room until the end of all days, when we finally take the Grey Ships from the Grey Harbour and sail across the see that the Valinor lands."

"You do not need to remained trapped inside your room until the end of all days, when we finally take the Grey Ships from the Grey Harbour and sail to Valinor, laemîr," Haldir answered causing Calén to turn and look up at him from his messy raven bangs. "Only until there is no evil left on this world that can harm you."

Calén groaned and swatted Haldir on the arm at the teasing smirk on Haldir's face, only to yelp in surprise when Haldir gave him a light shove making him stumble. "Then it seems that I am bound to never see the world and its secrets outside of the forest." Calén grumbled causing Haldir to sigh.

"As I told you laemîr, we only wish to protect you." Haldir told him smiling reassuringly as he held out his arms. He was surprised but pleased when Calén moved into them as he hadn't expected him to but nevertheless, Haldir wrapped his right arm around Calén's shoulders, keeping the not so young Elfling close to himself so he could protect him better from any possible dangers.

It was just twenty-five years since Lady Galadriel had found Calén by the riverbank where she and husband Lord Celeborn had adopted the small Elfling child as their own. Calên was now growing up into a beautiful young Elf. His raven black hair fell in s thick Celtic braid to his waist, with some wild tresses falling into his heart shaped, pale face which accented his out-worldly emerald eyes; that shine brighter than any gem the dwarves could ever hope to forge. His body while looking deceivingly frail, was in fact a firm body that was showed off by his dark green tunic and dark brown leggings that were tucked into thigh high beige boots; formed by hours of running through the vast forest of Lórien, ridding horses, and practicing sword fighting and archery.

Even though he was the youngest Elf in not only Lothlôrien and the other Realms he was already one of the best fighters they had in Lothlôrien, even though there was in fact not one single violent or aggressive bone in his body. Calén was in fact a kind, loving creature that who would not harm a fly. Who preferred spending his days walking through the forest exploring, playing with the animals that dwelled in the first and listening to the leaves singing through the golden leaves of the trees, or sitting in the shades beneath the trees with a thick book in his hands that he would not put down until it was finished.

He loved the nights as well. Quiet nights when he could sit with his Nana and Adar, either listening to his mother Galadriel's songs or singing with her. Even though he could very well take care of himself as he was efficiently trained in combat, his kind and compassionate nature made him stir away from conflict and as a result made everyone around him feel extreme protectiveness over him. Whoever met him no matter who they were, loved him from the moment they met him. Whoever talked to him fell in love with his sharp mind and large heart. Calénandir was the heart and soul of Lothlôrien, and there was no one within this great Elven City that would disagree.

"Haldir?! Calén?!" The two separated from their embrace and turned around to face whoever had called them. Calén's face brightened instantly into a grin that threatened to split his face in two when he saw who it was. "Rumil! Orophin! Alla. It's been too long! I've missed you!" He ran towards the two Elves, who were Haldir's two younger brothers and pulled the both of them into a group hug that caused the two brother to laugh brightly. "You grow even more beautiful every time we see you, Calén! Soon you'll put all the beauty within Lothlôrien to shame," Rumil teased the young raven haired Elf while his younger brother smirked down at Calén. "Your wrong Rumil. He already has, the ladies of Lothlôrien should be more watchful, for there is no greater beauty than Calén in all of Lórien." Orophin said making Calén blush furiously and hide his face in Haldir's shoulder slightly.

Calén shook his head from where ur rested on Haldir's shoulder. "No! There is no greater beauty than my Nana, Lady Galadriel!" Calén answered their teasing, and the two brothers exchanged from while Haldir rolled his eyes at his brothers, he knew he couldn't stop his brothers so he'd might as well join them. " I'm afraid Lady Galadriel would disagree with you, laemîr." Haldir joined them causing Calén to roll his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Never mind," Calén said. "How are you? Is everything alright?" He asked as they started their journey again joined by Rumil and Orophin. "We're fine, little one and everything is fine." Orophin assured him. "Actually, Rumil and I are planning on asking Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn if they would allow us to take you with us the next time we did our rounds on our borders."

"You are?" Calén asked excitedly. While Haldir huffed and glared at his brothers promising trouble if they ever took Calén with them to the edge of their borders. Before either Rumil or Orophin could answer Calén they were interrupted by a voice behind them. "Calén! You had us worried! Do not wander off like that!" Said Elf had just turned on his heel only to find himself within the arms of Lady Arwen. The three brothers shared a smirk as they saw how pale Calén had gotten after he saw the worry that shone brightly in Arwen's tear-filled eyes. "Don't you dare wander off like that again Calénandir! Especially while I'm alone with you not only will my heart but take the worry but grandmother and grandfather will have my head."

"I'm sorry, Arwen," Calén apologised honestly, his own eyes filling with tears fur he had not meant to worry anyone- as he hugged her back tightly, "I merely wanted to take a walk by myself for a while, and slipped away while you talked with Giladin and Tinuvem. I promise it will not happen again."

Arwen smiled at him lovingly and kissed his forehead before she let him go. "I am not angry with you, sweet one. I was merely worried about you." Calén smiled at her and nodded. "Come now. Dinner will start after Lady Galadriel sees to a man that arrived earlier today. It appears that he is a traveler and he has asked to stay here for a few days, least until he has rested and stocked up his stores."

"You don't know who he is?" Calén asked curiously as Arwen shook her head.

"I haven't seen him, but if grandmother allowed him to stay it must mean he is a good man."

Calén nodded in agreement he knew his Nana would never allow someone into her Realm who meant her people harm, let alone he'd never would have made it past the borders if he was trouble. As they entered Caras Galadhon, they stopped for a short while to bid Haldir farewell since he had to return to his post, now that he knew Calén was in safe hands. Rumil and Orophin parted from Calén and Arwen not long after, making their way to Lord Celeborn's chambers to inform him of their findings from their watch of their borders.

Calén and Arwen made their way side by side to the highest levels of Caras Galadhon where their chambers lied. They passed many Elves on their way, and Arwen could not help but smile and feel proud of the little Elfling when she saw how loved Calén was. She had heard of the story of how Calén came to live in Lothlórien from Lady Galadriel when she arrived to spend some time with her Grandmother. Calén was still an incredibly young Elfling at that time, he was barely 17 summers old, but when Arwen looked into his eyes, she saw years of suffering and pain that no youngling should ever have felt or known. She'd learned about his past life from Lady Galadriel, and it only made her come to love him even more and make even more protective over him. Her stay in Lothlórien was only supposed to be a short one that would last for a few years, and yet she remained here for no other reason than to watch over Calén.

She has grown to love him as though he was her own child, and she knew that Calén loved her just as much. It was remarkable at how much Calén could love given how his past life was marked by pain and loss, his heart was so pure, so full of kindness and love that sometimes it was hard to believe such a creature existed even among the Elves. There was not a soul in Lothlórien or in Rivendell for that matter (as Arwen had told her brothers and Adar all about Calén and she knew how protective they were already over him without actually seeing him) who wouldn't die to protect the young Elf with hair the colour of the starless sky, and eyes which shone like emeralds dancing with light of the moon.

As they finally reached Calén's rooms at the top of the Royal tree not far from his parents own chambers, but far enough for his own privacy. Arwen couldn't help but laugh lightly when Calén tried to hide a large yawn. "Maybe you should head straight to bed, little one, otherwise you might fall asleep at the table. And you know Grandmother and Grandfather will not like that." Calén smiled sleepily at her and nodded his head. "I might," he agreed and moved to hug Arwen lovingly. "I'll see you in the morning, Arwen. Have a good night."

"Rest well, my little one, and dream only of beautiful things, for nothing shall harm you while you're here." Arwen said as she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly to her chest.

After she left, Calén entered his chambers to ready himself for bed. With a tired sigh, he made his way over to the basin to wash his face and hands before he changed into a comfortable pair of light grey coloured pants and a large, white, long-sleeved shirt which danced around his small frame, as he'd borrowed it from his Adar as it made him feel safe in these dark times. With heavy lidded eyes and shoulders hunched forwards slightly, his posture all but forgotten in his exhaustion, he walked over to his soft bed and crawled under the soft velvety green cover. Before sleep claimed him, his last thoughts strayed to the stranger that arrived in Lórien while he was wandering the woodlands, and his heart filled with hope of hearing new stories about the world he had yet but yearned to see.

Translations:

*Elvish: Hên. English: Child

*Elvish: manke naa lle. English: where are you.

*Elvish: gwador. English: Brother not of blood.

*Elvish: Le Melin. English: I love you.

*Elvish: laemîr. English: emerald.

*Elvish: Nana. English: Mummy/ mother.

*Elvish: Adar. English: Father.

*Elvish: Alla. English: Hail. Literal: good, blessed, fortunate.

*Elvish: Le Melin (for the title). English: I love you.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the One

Chapter Two, Meeting the One

Drowsy emerald eyes snapped suddenly open, and a frown full of confusion marred beautiful features as Calén woke up suddenly from his peaceful slumber. A light, warm breeze danced through the room coming from the window above his bed, caressing his warm cheeks, and ruffling his hair which had fallen out slightly of the best braid he kept it in for bed. He sat up and looked around his room in confusion, wondering what had women him up in the middle of the night.

He soon found his answer as he heard a whisper on the wind, that made him leave his warm bed in search of the whisper. He froze when a bright white light materialised in the light of the moon heading for his window. He watched frozen in his awe as it formed into a shape he knew all to well.

It was the shape of a stag, but not just any stag; it was the stag of his late father. Calén's heart beat increased erratically in his chest feeling like it was trying to pound a whole through it to escape. Calén's breathe caught in his chest as the form cleared finally, leaving no doubt in his mind that it was his father. The majestic creature bowed it's armoured head at Calén. "Prongs?" He whispered. The stag hit the floor I front of his bed; his front hooves making no sound as they hit the wooden flooring that wasn't covered by the plush white rug. He threw his head back and galloped soundlessly around Calén's room once before exiting. "Wait!" Calén called after him. Without giving it a second thought Calén took off after the stag, his bare feet barely making a sound in the dead of night, as he sprinted through the many passage said of Caras Galadhon in hot pursuit of the stag.

Calén reached ground level, breathing hard with the strain and looked frantically around in search of the silver costed stag. The moonlight that broke through the dense branches of the Mallorn trees painted bright silvery circles on the vibrant green grass, and Calén gasped when he saw the stag glimmer as he stopped in one of those rays, it was if every star known to man was trapped inside the majestic creature along with the moon and the sun for Calén had never seen something gleam as brightly as the stag did then. Catching a glance of Calén the stag huffed before turning around, strutting slowly down a path that was covered in grass, and Calén followed after it at a slower pace then he had been before.

Looking around Calén realised it was the path that he rarely travelled opting for the higher grounds of Caras Galadhon and along the riverbank of Anduin. It seemed to Calén at least, that many shadows lingered here, and he felt as though something was crawling up and down his skin sending shivers down his spine. A chill settled around him, seeping into his bones and he wrapped his arms around himself to preserve some of his warmth, he licked his suddenly dry lips in anticipation in what was to come. He didn't knew how long he had walked or how far he went, but he found himself standing on the edge of a small clearing that was covered in small, light blue flowers.

Moonlight shone upon the clearing bathing it in a Mercury glow, and in the middle of the clearing stood Prongs looking almost corporeal in the light of the moon. Calén hesitantly made his way toward the stag, it didn't move. It just observed Calén with its pale gaze. Calén stopped a foot in front of the stag his arms crossed over his chest, not knowing what he should do for it had been a lifetime since he had seen the majestic creature that stood before him. As if sensing his indecision the stag huffed once more and leaned his head forward towards Calén.

Eyes widening in wonder s the stag nudged his hand asking him to pet it, the young Elf couldn't stop his lips from titling upwards into a smile as he hesitantly lifted his hand to the stags head, softly petting it. Feeling braver Calén took a step closer to the stag as he caressed it between the large antlers. The stag was as tall as Calén if not slightly taller, which was no hardship. It's body was strong from all the muscles that lined the creature's powerful body, causing Calén to think that the stag wouldn't even feel his weight if Calén mounted him, if he was allowed to that is. "I thought I would never get to see you again, Prongs," he whispered tenderly his thrust feeling rather tight as continued to stroke him. "I'm no longer Harry Potter, as such I don't have my magic anymore, though I still have all of my memories, including the bad ones unfortunately." The stag huffed in what Calén thought was meant to be comforting as he threw his large head over Calén's shoulder in a make shift hug.

An incredible warmth enveloped Calén, that he hadn't felt for an age, and peace settled into his heart. "I am happy. Happier than I've ever thought I would be - ever thought I _could_ be. Considering..." he trailed off not wishing to continue, but he had a feeling that he didn't need to. The stag moved away slightly and licked Calén's right cheek, causing the young Elf to giggle happily. "So did you just came here to check up on me?" he asked and Prongs huffed and nodded his big head. Calén tilted his head to the side a loving smile playing at his lips. "Dad. Now you know that I am happy, that I am alright. Please, don't worry about me anymore, there is no need. Tell mum not to worry either. I have finally found my happiness, no matter how short it could last."

Prongs stared deep into Calén's viridian eyes. Prongs's silver eyes reflecting in Calén's own. Suddenly Prongs moved back and turned his head to the side, focusing it on a tall form that stood on the edge of the clearing, slightly hidden in shadow. Calén's naturally quick reflexes kicked in and he was suddenly standing behind Prongs never taking his eyes off of the figure in the shadows. "Il' gorge! Amin il' cronuva lle." The man slowly stepped out of the shadows, and Calén swallowed with slight difficulty, Calén's eyes widened when Prongs bowed his head to the stranger and stepped around Calén nudging him with its muzzle causing Calén to

stumble forward slightly.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." The man spoke softly his hands raised in the air his palms facing towards Calén. Calén looked at the man who had stopped several feet in front of him. He looked like a traveler that has seen many misfortunes, and has now finally come to a place in which he could finally rest, even if it was for a short while. But he also looked like a warrior, like one of the Rangers he'd heard about from the other Elves. Black hair fell to strong, proud shoulders, what little skin could be seen was tanned, obviously from spending a lot of time on the road, and the heavy duty clothes he wore did nothing to hide a tall, strong physic.

He carried himself with the awareness of a warrior, but not with the smug attitude that he heard some could get. His grey eyes shone with knowledge and love for everything that was good in this world. He looked rough and wary, and yet Calén could see gentleness in the man's gaze. "You startled me," Calén finally spoke up, and the man placed his right hand on his chest and bowed at him, causing Calén to flush a pale pink, he wasn't used to people bowing to him, oh he knew most of the Elves is Caras Galadhon bowed to him but that didn't mean he liked it.

"I apologise. It was not my intention to scare you I merely went for a walk since I couldn't sleep, and stumbled upon you in my wanderings."

Calén nodded at him only to yelp in shock and surprise when Prongs nudged his back again. "What are you doing?" Calén asked but Prongs just huffed and nodded his head towards the man as though he wanted to say something, but for the life of him Calén couldn't understand or guess what it was. "You're acting strange," He muttered.

"It is a peculiar friend you have there."

Calén looked at the man and his right eyebrow twitched up a bit. "I would not call him a friend," he said slowly and Prongs huffed as though he was annoyed. The man chuckled and slowly approached them.

Calén was surprised when Prongs walked straight past him only to stop right in front of the stranger who raised his right hand with no hesitance (unlike himself Calén inwardly grumbled) and rubbed Prongs between his antlers. Prongs turned his head towards Calén and huffed as though to say 'See? He is not a threat', Calén sighed and shook his head with a small smile full of fondness. "He seems to like you," he commented and the man chuckled as he looked at Calén.

From standing so close to the man, Calén was made aware of how small his stature really was. Compared to the wanderer, he seemed more like a small child than a young Elf. Those gray eyes showed nothing but kindness, and Calén managed to let go of the initial wariness which had overtaken his heart at first instance, and as a smile tugged on the man's bearded face, Calén found himself seeing the man's kind heart clearly and was left wondering how he'd missed it in the first place. "If I may be so bold to ask for your name?" he asked as he approached the man, placing his left hand on Prongs' back.

"You may call me Aragorn." The man introduced a grin playing across his devilishly handsome face.

Calén nodded at him, all the while wishing that his blush would diminish.

"And you may call me Calén."

Aragorn's lips tilted up into a small smile. "So you are Calénandir. I have heard a lot of stories about you from Elladan and Elrohir," he said and Calén's eyes widened.

"You've met them? Tell me, are they well? I haven't seen nor heard of them in several years!" He asked desperately.

"They are well. Their sister, Arwen Undomiel, resides here in Lothlórien, if I am not mistaken."

"She does. Have you not seen her during dinner?"

Aragorn shook his head as he continued to pat Prongs's head after some prompting from the stag. "I have traveled without rest for several days, so after I greeted Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, I went straight to bed. I haven't been to dinner."

"Neither have I," Calén nodded. In that moment, Prongs huffed and turned to nudge Calén's chest with it's head. "Must you go already?" he asked mournfully, and Prongs licked Calén's cheek comfortingly. Calén smiled though it wasn't as bright as his previous ones and hugged the stag around it's neck tightly. "Be careful and be blessed," he whispered as he let go and took a step back albeit reluctantly. Prongs huffed and strutted away, fading into the moonlight until he was no more. Calén chanced at glance at Aragorn and couldn't help but laugh when he saw the expression of shocked amazement on the older man's face."That look doesn't suite you, Aragorn," he teased and the man looked at him.

"What magic was that?" Aragorn asked in wonder and Calén giggled before he looked up at the moon with a small, nostalgic smile. "Just the Moon creating visions in the silence of the night," He answered cryptically and Aragorn looked at the Elfling's beautiful face. "Are you just a vision as well?" he asked and Calén smiled at Aragorn with eyes full of mischievousness. "A vision of the night disappears once the Sun takes the Moon's place," he teased and Aragorn chuckled, taking a step closer to Calén. "Will you disappear once the Sun comes out?" he asked flirtatiously, and the atmosphere suddenly grew heavy making it hard to breathe, not that either of them seemed to notice or care that much.

The only thing Calén could see was Aragorn's grey eyes; they were as a grey as a stormy sky right before rain fell. The urge to run away overlapped and fought with the need to stay, causing Calén's heart beat hard in his chest as though it wanted to jump right out. "The Moon and the Sun are but two sides of the same coin and one but reveals what the other conceals." Aragorn chuckled and his almost overbearing presence enveloped Calén like a heavy, warm blanket that you could wrap around yourself as you curled up in front of the fire. "You have not answered my question." The mischievousness which shone in Aragorn's eyes had not only increased tenth fold but had also sparked something within Calén's heart, but instead of letting go of the bubbling laugh which threatened to roll off of his lips, Calén merely smiled and took a step back to Aragorn's obvious surprise.

"I belong to neither Moon nor Sun." Aragorn took a step forward for each step Calén took back. "The Stars merely shine down upon me, while the Shadows conceal me from sight."

"Will the Shadows allow you to meet me again?" the older man sounded hopeful and Calén smirked as he stepped into the shadows of the forest. "Shadows are darkest when the light shines the brightest, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We shall meet again, someday soon." with that Calén turned on his heel and broke into a run too fast for Aragorn to follow no matter how hard he tried.

The wind carried his bubbling laugh, through the forest bouncing off of the large trees carrying it back to where Aragorn still stood, and his eyes shone with excitement that had not been seen for years, as he ran towards Caras Galadhon. Once safe inside his chambers, Calén threw himself on his bed, a huge, happy grin stretching his lips. The moon glimmered down at him happily, caressing his heated cheeks. His heart beat fast in excitement, and his mind swirled with thoughts was full of grey eyes, mysterious as the raging sea, yet warm as a burning fire.

_We shall meet again, Aragorn,_ was his last thought as sleep claimed him. _We shall meet again._

_Translations: _

_*Elvish: _Il' gorge! Amin il' cronuva lle." English: Fear not! I will not harm you.

End of chap two!


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Promises

Chapter Three, Silent Promises

"I see you do belong to the Moon rather than the Sun." Aragorn exclaimed a smirk spreading across his lips. An amused chuckle rolled off of Calén's lips as he turned around to face the man that was beginning to capture his heart. Calén was currently sat in the middle of the same meadow they met in last night with the Moon shining brightly down upon him illuminating his smooth skin.

Calén had been busying himself with picking the flowers that grew there before Aragorn had appeared. Apparently such flowers grew only in this meadow for Calén had spent the whole day wondering around Caras Galadhon searching for them, for his mother needed them for something or other. "Or is it simply; that you belong to the Earth rather than the Heavens." Aragorn approached Calén slowly and without hesitating or a question took a seat beside the Elf. "For I'm rather hoping it us the former rather than the latter." Ignoring Aragorn's questions Calén asked one of his own instead. "Do you know what flower this is?"

Aragorn chuckled knowingly as he knew the little minx in front of him was trying to distract him and he could honestly say it was working as he looked at the few flowers that Calén held gently in his hand. "I believe they are called Forget-Me-Nots," Aragorn answered as he took one of the flowers and tucked the stem gently into Calén's hair, the colour of the flower co feasting deeply with his raven tresses, the small petals shining like diamonds imbedded in his hair with the light of the moon. "Have you never seen them before?" Aragorn asked confused peering into Calén's emerald eyes when Calén appeared to be more than a little fascinated by the flowers held in his hand. Aragorn's eyes flickered down to Calén's lips as he watched a pink tongue swipe across his suddenly dry plump lips.

"It seems they only grow in this meadow for I have never seen them grow anywhere else through out Lothlôrien." Calén answered.

"I heard you have never travelled out of the borders of Lothlôrien." Aragorn stated. A deep sigh left Calén's parted lips as he bent down to pluck a few more flowers. "I've never been allowed out of Lothlôrien and therefore I have never ventured further than a few miles outside of Caras Galadhon before someone finds me and takes me back.

I have remained inside the borders of this wonderful forest ever since my mother Lady Galadriel found me on the banks of Anduin. I have never seen the mountains, the grassy plains of Rohan or Gondor, nor have I seen the fast Rapids of Celebrant it the sea." Calén muttered absently as he stared into the distance, his eyes vacant and full of wishful imagines of the world far beyond the borders of the forest he called home.

Aragorn watched him for a few moments a thoughtful frown upon his handsome features. "I have seen them." He said a last causing Calén to snap out of the trance he'd found himself in and turned to look at Aragorn with eyes full of wonder. "I have seen the snowy tops of the mountain Caradhras, I have walked the hidden passes in Dunland; I have travelled the vast fields of both Rohan and Gondor, the high planes of Ered Nimrais. And I've heard the songs that are sung by the Rapids of Celebrant and the thundering roars of the Falls of Raurors. And I've also seen the sea, stretching out as far as the eye can see and further until the sea blends in with the sky where you can no longer tell where one begins and the other ends."

Calén listened with wonder and awe sinning on his eyes as brightly as the stars above, as Aragorn explained about the wonders of the world, taking all that fell from Aragorn's lips as a scared pray meant to be treasured and kept close to the heart. "Can you tell me about them?" Calén asked his voice barely above a whisper. "Can you tell me about the mountains, the hills, the planes that you've seen and can you tell me a about the sea?"

Aragorn looked at the treasure that fallen into his lap no doubt a gift from the Vallar for what could honestly explain the beauty in front of him that was pure beauty inside and out, that surely had a heart made of the purest gold that not even the dwarves could make for Aragorn knew for certain that he'd never and nor would he ever find such a creature more pure than Calénandir even if he had the lifetime of an elf. "Of course." Aragorn answered smiling when Calén's smile shone brighter than the brightest of stars.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Calén startled and opened his eyes to find Aragorn standing several feet away from him. Calén had finished the song he was singing several minutes ago, so he was surprised that Aragorn took a while to make his presence known.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Aragorn," Calén said cryptically, and the Dúnedain nodded in acknowledgment before he approached Calén and took a seat beside him, leaning back on the same tree Calén was resting against.

"I've heard from Lady Galadriel that you've spent the day in the Great Library," Aragorn commented lightly and Calén laughed quietly, nodding in confirmation. "After you told me of your travels I decided to study the maps. I tried to imagine everything that you told me and what the maps showed but I can't quite picture all of it." Calén sighed sadly. Aragorn studied Calén for a few moments while the young elf stared up at the sky. "Come with me?"

"What?" Calén asked startled turning to look at the older and taller man next to him, slightly breathless and with wide eyes hardly daring to hope he'd heard right. The smile that Aragorn gifted him was full of fondness and something else that Calén couldn't recognise but made his breath catch in his throat for some reason.

"We both know that there is a Shadow growing in the East, but all Shadows must past eventually. Every darkness finally meets its end. Once the Darkness is gone- once it finally meets its end and the shadows are gone from this land- if I asked you to come with me, would you? Would you come with me?" Calén's breath hitched in his throat and he felt tears sting his eyes as his heart beat erratically in his chest like it was trying to escape through his chest. "We could go all the way to the western sea, to the icy tops of Ered Luin, we could travel the green fields and the forests of the Shire, and the fertile planes of Minhiriath. I could take you to see Rivendell, and travel along the high tops of the Misty Mountains.

We could travel together down the flow of Anduin, and ride through the fields of Rohan, visit the Sea of Rhûn or even watch the Sun set on the horizon with nothing but the blue sea spreading in front of us on the sandy shores of Andrast. I'll take you to anywhere you'd want to go Mîr-nîh." Aragorn said earnestly as he sipped away the tears that had flown freely down Calén's cheeks. Calén's eyes were so full of hope that it made Aragorn's heart clench and made him case a silent vowel that he would come back for the one that had stolen his heart, for he was saddened that in two days he'd have to leave his heart in Lothlôrien.

A warm breeze danced around them, singing its loving song to their hearts and somehow holding Aragorn yo his silent promise that he'd always at least try to return. The Moon shone bright upon them as though giving them its blessing, and the ground vibrated beneath them, as though it was engraving their words into itself, for unbeknownst to them Calénandir's Magic had made the promise binding so that they'd always be true to each other for neither were complete without the other as they held each other's hearts in the palm of their hands.

"Would you go with me, Calénandir?" Aragorn asked again when he feared the silence had gone on long enough. Calén swallowed although his mouth was so dry there was no saliva within his mouth to moisten it. His whole body was shaking from what he couldn't name, for he neither knew if it was from excitement or something else he didn't know nor really care as any thought that had been in his mind had flown like a little baby bird flying from the nest, the moment Aragorn's hand had gently cupped his left cheek.

He caressed it with his calloused thumb as he stared deep into Calén's eyes as though the answer to his question was waiting to be found from the depths of Calén's eyes. "Would you go with me?" Aragorn asked once more.

"I would," Calén murmured and Aragorn let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been unconsciously holding. "I would follow you. I would follow you to the ends of this world."

End of chap three!

Translation:

*Elvish: Mîr-nîh. English: my treasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Loved One Leaving

Chapter Four, Loved One Leaving

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Calén asked causing Aragorn yo jump in surprise. Aragorn looked up from where he was sitting by the same tree that stood as a reminder of the promise they'd made the night before. "I must return to my people," Aragorn said sadly and Calén let go of a heavy sigh. He looked away from the Ranger with sadness showing in the way he held himself, and the Dúnedain stood up to stand in front of Calén. With gentle hands Aragorn cupped Calén's cheeks on either side of his face and raised his head to meet those emerald depths. Caressing those pale cheeks with his thumbs, Aragorn watched Calén as though he wanted to engrave every line of the Elfling's face in his memory.

"The Shadow has grown stronger and larger than ever," Aragorn whispered, feeling Calén's small velvet soft hands take a hold of his forearms. "Many battles will lie ahead, many dangers and shifting of tides. A war is on the horizon and many years will pass before peace will reign over these lands. But I promise to you, Calénandir, that I shall fulfill my oath. When the Shadow is gone finally gone, when you need not hide here, I shall make you mine." A single tear trailed down Calén's cheek and he did nothing to stop its travel. "Then you must promise me that you will try your hardest to evade death until our next meeting, Aragorn, for I don't want to lose you and I will not be able to follow you there." Calén's voice wavered as sorrow pierced his heart, like an arrow piercing an apple, and Aragorn swallowed difficultly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Calén's.

"I promise," Aragorn breathed. "But you must also promise me something in return. You must promise to wait for me, for no matter where my road may lead me or how long I am gone, I swear I'll always return to you."

"I promise." Calén whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks like Anduin. "I'll wait for you as long as there is light and hope left in this world and even if there is none left I shall still wait for you." And in that meadow, which would later be called by the elves as the Meadow of Promises, Aragorn and Calén sealed their oath and their love with a loving kiss, with only the moon and the stars as their witness. But neither of them knew in that moment as they confessed their love for each other in the passionate kiss, that it would in actual fact be several years before they finally met again.

The next morning when the grass was still damp from the morning dew and the sky a light pink as the sun had only just started to rise, Aragorn on his faithful steed towards the gates of Caras Galadhon, making his way north, he turned to glance back once more to seal Calén's small form standing beside his mother Lady Galadriel into his memory, and with a heavy heart he passed through the gates and into the world beyond, that would lead him through many perils before he could be reunited with his One.


End file.
